Close quarter maneuvering of large yachts, such as between 40 and 120 feet, can be most difficult should conditions exist that may affect the movement or operation of a vessel. Most yachts have difficulty maneuvering in confined areas due to their size, shape, and limited visibility. Current hull designs emphasize interior accommodations causing larger widths which leaves minimal water displacement. This enhanced freeboard complicates maneuvering in confined areas wherein wind can cause movement of the vessel; also deeper draft vessels may be more affected by current. In any event, docking of a vessel worth millions of dollars can be extremely difficult and any improper movement may result in severe property damage.
This close quarter maneuvering is typically performed by an experienced captain. However, even an experienced captain could loose control of a yacht should the current or wind become unpredictable. Further, if an experienced captain is not available, the yacht is unuseable. In addition, some vessel manufacturers have eliminated the walkway along the side of the yacht requiring docking and mooring functions to be performed through an open window or require a crew member to traverse an edge of the boat that was not designated for walking. On sport fishing yachts, walkways may not include railing or handrails making it most dangerous for a crew member to stand on the bow of such a yacht and attempt to pull the yacht to the dock by use of dock lines. Elimination or reduction of a walkway may increase the living space of a cabin but requires a crew member to walk through the cabin or pilot house in order to reach the bow or stern of the boat. In larger yachts it is not uncommon to require an experienced crew member at the bow and stern of the vessel adding to the cost of vessel operation. The crew member must be trained in the docking operation, be able to coordinate with the captain should the captain need to rotate the vessel thus requiring the crew member to immediately cleat a line to prevent from being pulled overboard.
Close quarter maneuvering is required when a vessel is in the process of docking either for a temporary stay or when setting up for an extended stay. If the vessel is too difficult to handle, the owner may avoid use of the vessel for fear of having to maneuver the vessel in a confined area. This can quickly defeat the benefit of owning a larger vessel or limit the usage of a vessel. For instance, a seventy foot sport fishing yacht has a considerable distance between the bow and the stern and typically requires an experienced individual to be positioned at both locations in order to handle lines during the docking process. The captain of the boat may be located two stories above the deck with communication performed through the use of hailers. When the vessel is maneuvered along a pier for the purposes of docking the boat, the captain typically utilizes controls for operating the propulsion engines taking into account the current and wind in order to position the vessel against the pier. In a twin engine vessel, one engine may be placed in a forward position and the second in reverse causing either the bow or stern to approach the pier, reversing the procedure causes the vessel to "walk" to the pier. Experienced captains may rotate rudders and place one engine in forward while a second engine is operated in reverse causing a current to flow past the rudders causing the stern to move inward while the reversing engine causes the bow to rotate, allowing for a side slip maneuver. Alternatively a crew member may throw either a stern or bow line to a dock hand wherein the captain can use the line as a spring causing the opposite end of the vessel to rotate against the dock towards the pier for securement. Such vessels typically cost millions of dollars and require a high level of expertise to operate. Not only does this add to the cost of operation, many yacht owners do not care to have hired employees share their vacation but have no choice in view of the circumstances.
Some long range yachts, commonly referred to as trawlers, may employ a single engine coupled to a large propeller wherein the docking maneuver becomes even more difficult. These vessels are typically used by retired individuals who do not care to employ trained crew members and must develop docking skills or discontinue boating. Trawlers currently require either the bow or the stern be brought to the dock where a line is cleated and the rudder rotated allowing a propeller wash to rotate the vessel. While such maneuvers are possible, it is very difficult procedure to learn and requires rudder rotation every time the propeller direction is changed. In such a vessel it is not uncommon for the owner to install a bow thruster which is effectively a reversible motor placed through the bow of a vessel at a perpendicular angle to the propulsion screws. Bow thrusters are quite expensive and due to their location are susceptible to premature failure. Barnacle growth in salt water is not uncommon and, despite advancements in bottom paint the thrusters, can quickly become encrusted with marine growth making the use ineffective. In addition, the use of a bow thruster requires yet another level of experience as they are high speed low usage motors. Extended or improper operation of the bow thruster can cause motor failure, a potentially disastrous condition during a docking maneuver.
Similarly stern thrusters may be used wherein electric motors with propellers are placed on the outboard sections of a boat stern. These motors have the same type of failure problems as bow thrusters, and will also fail if used by an inexperienced individual. For instance, to the inexperienced a thruster operated for ten seconds, might appear to not move the vessel. However, once the vessel begins to move it can move very quickly and, if the operator provided too much thrust, the vessel may not be stopped in time before hitting the dock. Stoppage may require direct operation of the thrusters in the opposite direction and, as with the initial movement, it takes time for the thrusters to counter the movement. Hopefully the reverse movement occurs at a time to slow the momentum of the vessel before impacting of the dock.
Thrusters also require a least one hole to be drawn through the hull of a vessel which may cause a reduction in the speed of the vessel and alter the structural integrity of the hull. Stern thrusters may be bolted to the stern area and cause excess drag to an otherwise smooth flow of water past the hull.
Another problem with current docking procedures it that in many instances the docking lines used by a vessel are unnecessarily large and bulky. Typically, lines kept on a vessel are used to maintain the vessel in position while the vessel is docked. However, such lines are not necessary if the vessel is being docked temporarily such as when the vessel is stopped for food, fuel, or even overnight stay in a protected marina. The use of the heavy lines for a docking procedure adds to the crew burden when a crew member must be able to throw an end of the line to a dock hand during the close quarter maneuvering. Unfortunately yachts may use 3/4 or larger lines that are of such weight that even a strong crew member may only be able to throw a line ten feet. If there is an offshore wind it would make throwing of a heavy dock line even more burdensome. In addition, whenever a line is exposed to the elements its may retain water. If a dock line is stored, a crew member would need to carry the line from one area of the boat to the other. On larger vessels, if there is no storage lockers on the bow of the vessel the crew member would have to carry the line through the cabin or along the walkway and, as previously mentioned, if the walkway is narrow it makes this maneuver even more dangerous.
The experience of a dock hand also becomes critical when securing a line to a pier. A crew member may throw a free end of the line to a waiting dock hand who must then secure the line to the dock. As the crew member is never assured of the experience of the dock hand, an enlarged loop is typically placed at the end of the line wherein the dock hand places the loop over a cleat or around a piling. The crew member then pulls the vessel towards the pier before securing the line to a cleat mounted on the vessel. If this is performed during a rain or heavy dew, the deck of the vessel may be slick and the crew member can again be placed in a dangerous position while attempting to pull the vessel to the pier. A vessel can easily weigh over twenty-five tons making the manual pull most difficult for those not accustomed to the maneuver. Should the dock hand be required to pull the vessel, it is most unpredictable.
Once the vessel has been placed alongside the pier the lines must then be adjusted to position the vessel in a proper position in respect to surrounding fixed objects. Typically the lines must be adjusted so as to allow for ease of entrance and exit to the vessel in an area that facilitates occupant safety. For instance, a number of vessels have steps leading out of the cockpit for use in ingress and egress of the vessel. The steps may be located next to a handrail. Should a piling be located directly in front of the exit area, exiting may be hampered and the crew members must secure appropriate spring lines in order to properly position the vessel in relation to the pier.
The cleating process is also important as a line to a cleat can become unwrapped allowing the vessel to drift. If the line improperly is not properly tied to the cleat, yet another dangerous situation can occur should the vessel have to clear the pier quickly. For example if one line is removed from a cleat and a second line was improperly tied, the failure of the second line may place the vessel in a precarious position. Should the vessel drift or be moved away from the pier, the pressure onto the improperly tied line may make it difficult if not impossible for removal of the vessel.
Thus what is lacking in the art is an improved docking apparatus and method thereof that allows operators of larger vessels, particularly those between forty and one hundred twenty feet, to facilitate docking and provide an ability to maneuver the vessel once docked.